


Keeping Secrets

by DatingStilinski1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John's not a dick, M/M, Mary Lives, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingStilinski1967/pseuds/DatingStilinski1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was almost done with his junior year, simple. He was going to go into senior with the perfect life. Lacrosse Star, Beautiful Beta Girlfriend, Strong Alpha, Popular, Fawned on by almost every omega, except one... and it bugs him. I know that seems conceited but he couldn't help it. The omega was Castiel Novak. He has been in Dean's classes for years now and is Dean's lab partner. Dean couldn't help but feel annoyed that the omega never took a liking to him, but he had a girlfriend and he didn't care if another omega didn't like him... but there was something different about the blue eyed boy... Maybe it was because Dean could never scent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing A/O/B but I rp it sometimes so here it goes.

I tap my foot on the floor in chemistry, chewing a hole through my lip as well. The teacher slides my test face down to me than the kid next to me -Castiel- gets his face up _A- 100%_ . I cheated on him, my test can't be that bad. I rub at my eye and flip it around. _80% Cheat off Castiel again and you move seats._ I turn the paper in case he looked over and saw, I don't want him to have another reason to hate me. I inhale quickly, just like before no scent coming from the omega. I frown softly and stand up, the bell ringing loudly. I shove the paper and my notebook in my backpack and zip it closed.

"You know if you studied, You wouldn't need to cheat off me, At first," Castiel says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. My eyes snap up

"How do you know I cheated?" I ask and he shakes hisAt first,

" I thought you were staring holes into my hand but then I smelled the angst of you struggling and I pieced it together." He says and walks away from the counter. I had been in Castiel's class since kindergarten. I had moved in half way through because my parents were being stalked by some weird man so we moved out of Lawrence. All I remember was the smell of spearmint and the smell of rain and leather and I was head over heels. I couldn't figure out where it came from because I was 6 and so was everyone else. No one smelled strong and no one had good scenes, but that the scent was always so comforting.

I never smelled it anymore. It stopped a little after Castiel went into heat. I always wondered if it was Cas but he was on such heavy duty suppressants I couldn't tell. I was always trying to scent Cas, just to get closure but it never worked.

I walk outside and to my locker before feeling an arm snake around my waist and a face being pressed into my back.

"Hey Lisa" She hums against my back and I smile softly. I loved Lisa, my alpha didn't; my primal side wanted an omega no _the_ omega, the one that smelled like heaven. I told that side to shut up. I put the books into the ugly green locker before turning around and kissing her pouting lips. "What? What's wrong?"

"You smell like omega" She pouts and I shake my head

"It's just Charlie baby" I kiss her nose and she smiles. I pry her hands off me as the bell rings. "I have to go to gym. Coach Henderson will kill me if I am late" I say and she pouts again. I kiss her lips before taking off down the hallway.

I go to gym, trying not to bump into people as I move down the hallway. My phone buzzes in my back pocket. It was from Charlie.

_Charlie: Your baby brother just went into rut in 3rd period_

My chest swells with pride, my brother, an alpha. It was kind of expected, I mean he may be dorky and lean but he was alpha material. I smile and text her back.

_Dean: Did you post a picture of his knot in class on snapchat?_

_Charlie: No..._

_Dean: Really? I am genuinely surprised_

_Charlie: Okay I did but so what_

_Dean: God Damn it Charlie_

The bell rings "Shit. I have to get to class" I bolt down the hallways to the gymnasium, my shoes squeaking against the tile. I push the doors open to hear a voice boom.

"DEAN WHY IN THE EVER LIVING HELL ARE YOU LATE?" Coach Henderson shouts and I flinch.

"Sorry, Coach got distracted," I say and he scowls. I go to the alpha locker room and shove my backpack in the locker. I didn't feel like doing gym, I wasn't in the mood. Maybe I could fake being sick. I shake my head no and pull off my shirt. The door creaks and a soft voice speaks.

"Uhm sorry to interrupt alpha's but um... Dean, you are needed in the office" I recognized the little blonde omega. Her name was Jess. She was a 9th grader like Sam. Her blonde hair falls down her sides in silky locks. I could definitely see why Sam took a liking to her. If she was my age I would have been all over her, Some alpha's whistle and another says.

"Hot damn omega. How about you come in here and help me get changed?" He says and winks and she shifts.

"Shut up guys. Leave her alone, she is 14." I say and the whistles die down, she flashes me a look of thank you but it gets interrupted by a rude comment.

"Oh come on Winchester. You have your girls rack and hole to tear how about you let us tear up hers" I look over at the source of the comment with a snarl. Lucifer.

"How about you stop sexually harassing minors jackass." I say and snarl again before wrapping an arm around jess and yanking her out of the locker room. I let go of her as the door shuts. "I apologize for them Jess"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it Dean. I am used to it, most omega's are" She says and I scoff.

"I find that so fucked up." I say and she looks up.

"What?"

"That most omega's know what it is like to be sexually harassed by someone. The percentage of how many get abused or raped. Can't people just keep it in their pants?" I ask and look over at Jess with a confused face as Jess's grin spreads over her whole face. "What?"

"Nothing. I am just thinking about how lucky an omega would be to have you as their alpha" She says with a soft tone and I laugh softly

"I think the person I will probably mate is beta." I say and Jess nods knowingly.

"Your alpha must hate that. Especially if you have scented your true mate" She says and I smile as well.

"You are really smart for a girl your age"

"I grew up with a tone of alpha's. My mother was omega and all my brothers are alpha's and so is my dad. My dad said that when she died and he married a beta he truly loved but his alpha wanted his true mate. He eventually got over it and now they are happy." She says and I nod softly. We arrive at the office. I immediately smell an alpha in rut and I can smell the candy coming off him. It was Sammy.

"Jess. You should go. My brother has self control but the first rut is bad. Go" I say and she nods, taking off. I walk in to see Sam gripping the chair, his breathing labored. His eyes had traces of red. I frown softly and sit next to him. The nurse comes out.

"You need to drive him home. Your parents are stuck in traffic."

"You guys confiscated my keys two days ago" I hold out my hand and she groans getting them from the drawer and tossing them to me. Lisa runs in and she frowns.

"Dean you called me."

"No I didn't" I grunt as I pry Sam's hands off the now splintered wood.

"Is he in rut?"

"Yes Lisa. Go. Go to class. I have to take him home" I help Sam stand and he growls at me. I could smell the anger. I shove him to my car, thank god I parked him close. I shove him in the car as more growls and snarls emit from the 15 year old. I get in the front, quickly. He looks at me and I start the car. He groans and talks loudly in his voice deep.

" **Drive** **faster** " That was his alpha voice and if the car wasn't so stuffy with alpha hormones I would have pissed my pants. I growl back, deeper than him, my alpha trying to tell him that I was superior. Dad did this to me when I was flipping out in my room, it seemed to work a little with Sam. I knew dad would have to do it when he got home

"Do not use that tone with me Sam" I snarl and he retracts, my eyes are now red as well. It was a stand off to see who is the better alpha. We pull up and I get out before grabbing him and yanking him inside. I shove him into his room and I lock the door. "Listen to me Sam. You are in rut, you are going to be angry, irritated and fucking horny. Get a hold of yourself you fucking idiot. I am going to leave you here. Relieve yourself dad will be here in 30 minutes with some supplies because trust me you will need it. Chill out. Just use your hand." I leave the room before he could attack at me. I sigh softly, my alpha was still slightly present. I chew on my lip. I shouldn't bring Lisa over. I start downstairs and I scroll through my phone. Bullshit bullshit bullshit bullshit. A text from Lisa rolls in from the top, I click on it.

_Lisa: We need to talk. I can't do this in person but I am pregnant and it's yours. Fuck this is going to crush Dean. Please don't tell him Lucifer. He... he just I don't know. He doesn't have much self control. Maybe I could convince him the kid is his or maybe I could get rid of it. Just don't tell him. Please. Don't._

I read it and reread it, each time I become more acute as. I need to leave. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till my vision goes black in the corners. I let out a breath, I wipe vigorously at the tears now falling. Fuck.  I shouldn't cry. I should be pissed. I thought Lisa was going to be my mate, my alpha on the inside was cheering while my normal side was heartbroken and lost. I throw my phone at the wall and it misses John by a couple millimeters as he walks in the kitchen. He jumps and looks at.

"I need to get to Sam. Tell Mary what happened. Just... I am sorry but I have to go." He says and jogs up the stairs. Mary walks in and sees my phone first an eyebrow flying her forehead, she looks at me next and her face melts.

"Dean sweetheart, what happened?" She comes closer and puts her hands on my face to get a better look at it, my nose was running and I was crying, my scent was a mixture of happiness and sadness. She pulls me close and I bury my face in her neck, scenting her. It calmed me a little. She runs a hand up and down my back. "What happened?"

"L-Lisa is pregnant" I say not able to finish my sentence just yet. She tenses and my breathing hiccups. I pull away and wipe my eyes, god I felt like a child.

"I-is it yours?" My mother sends off soothing omega scents to calm me even though I could tell she was horrified at the thought of me having a kid. I was an irresponsible dick.

"N-no" I shake my head and start to cry "L-Lucifer's"

"Lucifer Morningstar? The sheriff's son?" She asks and I nod quickly.

"Lisa cheated on ,me" I say trying not to sob, Mary pulls me back into her grip. After a couple minutes like this I compose myself and I get up. "I need to go. I am missing a math exam." I jump off the chair and grab my keys, going back to my car and starting it. I run my hands over the leather steering wheel. I didn't notice but during the long time inside it had started to rain. I take a deep breath, taking in the leather and the rain, my alpha and other side immediately comforted. I sigh softly, how much I longed for that scent. I shake my head and pull out of the driveway. Ms. Raphel is going to kill me if I continue to be late to math. I was fucked, super duper fucked. I zone out the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. I hate build up chapters. This chapter is shitty. I am sorry for a terrible build up chapter but don't worry. I got this. Just bear with me. Sorry if there are grammatical errors

I stuff books in my locker, I had dumped Lisa earlier this week and I hadn't been sleeping well. I missed school yesterday, I look around to see people keeping their distance. I was in pain and you could smell it. I look back at the floor but a light tap gets placed on my left shoulder. I turn around fairly quickly to be met by the blue eyed boy. He smiles at me.

"Hello Dean" He says and shifts his bag on his shoulder

"H-hey Cas. What's up?" I ask and rub at my eye, which was itching like crazy.

"Just wanted to check on you and also tell you that I am not going to be in class and that the teacher told me we are lab partners and to exchange numbers in case I don't come back for a little while" He shifts and I nod slightly, turning back to my locker for a piece of paper and a pen. I sniff the air and I could smell something. It was faint and covered and off. It was _my_ scent, the rain and leather and spearmint, but something was off about it, wrong. I sniff again and I turn around to see Cas gone and a paper on the floor with his phone number. I mumble incoherently.

I scratch at my head and read the quick scrawl. I sigh softly and shove it in my back pocket before heading to class, the smell still lingering. I take a deep breath both parts of me calming, I see the alpha's in the corner relax as the scent of alpha in distress isn't there anymore. I smile softly to myself but then frown. I am now even more intrigued to know whether or not it was Castiel.

I shake my head and walk to class, I can't keep obsessing over him or the scent. I chew on my lip and walk into class, the fiery redhead teacher looks at me with a wide smile.

"Dean! So great of you to be joining me today! Did you finish the art project?" She asks and I look away from her before walking to a seat in the back.

"No Ms. Milton. Sorry" I mutter and slide into the seat, my phone buzzing in my pocket. I fish it out and smile slightly at the contact name.

_Benny: Sup man?_

_Dean: Nothin much just sitting in Milton's class. I think she has an obsession with me because "my face fits in da vinci portrait of a perfect man" or some shit like that..._

_Benny: Do you not like her calling you hot?_

_Dean: I mean don't get me wrong, I would bang her but... she is so excitable'_

_Benny: The only thing better than excitable is virgin_

_Dean: I don't think you are better than excitable man_

_Benny: Fuck you man._

_Dean: Hahah_

_Dean: Oh shit, Milton's coming gtg._

_Benny: Bi Brotha_

I slide my phone into my back pocket and lean forward in my seat as Ms. Milton walks down the row of desks and alpha's and some beta's stare at her ass as she walks past them. I roll my eyes at them and she stops at me, holding her hand out. I raise an eyebrow and look up at her.

"Phone, Dean. Now please" She says and wiggles her fingers in my face, I huff and give her a nefarious glare, fishing it out of my pocket then I harshly shove it in her hand and she narrows her eyes at me. "You get it back at the end of the day" She turns around and walks back to her desk, her heels clicking annoyingly against the aluminum floor.

I pull out a piece of paper and she tells us to get our laptops out and research Michael Angelo. I raise my hand.

"Why are we learning about a ninja turtle?" I say trying my hardest not to smirk. She slams a text book and I crinkle my nose at angry omega scents.

"Shut. Up. Research" She says and flops in her desk chair. I laugh and take out the cheap school laptop. I open it and start to play a game, letting out a grumble when I lose. I shake my head and play again, losing again, Jesus Christ I suck. I puff up my cheeks and tap at the keypad before starting on my english homework. I tap at my lip with my pen and I then chew on it slightly. God English is a pain in the ass. Just kill me now.

* * *

I sit in the cafeteria and Benny comes up behind me before sliding into the seat next to me.

"Dean. Where is your lunch?" He asks and I shrug.

"Not really hungry man. Where's Charlie?" I ask and now it was his turn to shrug. I sniff the air trying to scent out for the redhead omega. Nothing. I look around and Sam starts to walk up to us, Jess following up behind him. I liked Jess, the more I got to know her the more I knew what Sam saw in her. She was sweet and fun and I think Sam said she smelled like heaven. She sits next to me and Sam sits next to her. I glance at them.

"I am sorry if Sam was nerding out on you, I try and get him to shut up." I joke and Sam glares at me from under his floppy hair. The kid really needs a haircut. "Chill Sam. I was just kidding" I say and raise my hands in defense and he rolls his eyes, Jess lets out a light giggle, shaking her head.

"Why do you insist on being mean Dean?" Sam asks and I roll my eyes at him before stealing some of his fries.

"Why do you insist on never cutting your hair?" I snort and he looks like he could have almost have steam coming out from his nose. I read his face and smirk softly.

"Did you know he believed in the Easter Bunny till he was twelve?" I say looking from Sam to Jess, who starts to giggle like a child. Sam's mouth gapes like a fish and I laugh. The blonde turns to him.

"Really?" She laughs then covers her mouth apologetically.

"No I didn't!" He protests and I smirk. Jess gives him a really look and he caves. "Look I was 11"

"And a half" I add under my breath and Jess giggles again before  covering her mouth.

"Sorry, Sam. That isn't funny" She says trying not to laugh.

* * *

I sit through math and the rest of my classes. I glare angrily at the math test and huff, screw this. When in the living hell will I ever need fucking quadratics? I groan softly and shake my head. I get up to be stopped by Ms. Raphael, she places a hand in front of my chest and I look down at it, rolling my eyes.

"What?" I snap and her stiff posture scares me. Angry alpha scents roars up.

"Dean. Your math project. I need it now Dean" She says and her voice sends chills down my spine.

"I don't have it. Coach Henderson said he told you I was unable to complete it because of lacrosse." I say and rock back and forth on the balls of my feet. She grunts in frustration.

"Get out of my classroom. Winchester" She hisses and I stand my ground, our scents battling for domanic. I finally retract and leave the room, all the alpha scents remind me how close I am to my rut. I chew on my lip and go to my neck class, God I need to go home


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and there were hands everywhere, under my shirt and over it. I moan softly and lips attach to my neck.

"Alpha" A rough voice moans and I moan as well, I knew that voice.

"Castiel. Omega" I moan and find his shape in the dark lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around my waist. I moan as he licks up my neck before attaching my lips with his, they tasted like salt and zest, while his breath was spearmint. I grope his ass and bite at his lip.

"Knot me alpha" He moans and I groan, grinding against him

"Will you beg for me to fill you up Omega?" I moan

"Dean. Dean!!" I feel myself getting shaked and I shoot up taking in my surroundings, Sam was next to my bed, a tired glare on his face. I rub my face. "I can hear you from my room. Stop jizzing all over the place! God. You are so gross!" He says and my eyes widen before glancing down, my bed was covered in cum and my boxers were soaked. I also had a knot, I never popped a knot while sleeping. I groan and yank the sheets up over my waist.

"Go away Sammy" I growl and he smirks

"Everyone is up. Mom is... I don't know what mom's doing but dad is cursing you out downstairs while he makes himself coffee" Sam smirks and I snarl at him. He immediately stops smiling and leaves the room. I lift the blanket and groan at the stickiness, It felt like my boxers were a second skin. I get up with a grimace and strip it.

"Jesus Christ." I have got to get this Cas problem under control. He probably doesn't even like me. I strip the sheets off my bed and open my window to air out my scent. I breath in the rain and sigh softly. I go back and change into sweatpants and an old band shirt before making my way downstairs. John glances over from where he was sitting. I sit across from him.

"Do not ever have sex in my house Dean. You are the loudest person ever." He says and a blush creeps up my neck.

"I am so sorry dad" I mutter and my dad laughs

"It's natural for Winchesters to be loud, with commands and whatnot, not really a screamer family but still loud. My dad nearly kicked me out after I met Mary. I was so loud at night from dreams." He chuckles before looking at me with an expression I haven't seen before. "Whose name were you muttering? Cat? Cam? Caz?" He tries so hard to think and I can't take it.

"Cas. Castiel"

"Castiel" He mouths it out and then raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that the kid that gets partnered with you on almost every single class project?" He says and I sigh. I have a lot of friends but none of them were in any of the classes I took, so Cas and I were usually the last not paired then paired together. So yeah he was at my house a lot and we were good friends I guess but outside of my house and class we never really talked. I mean he was so busy with his boyfriend. I roll my eyes.

John glances at the clock and sighs "We have to wake up in an hour. So just get ready now and we can maybe shove in an episode of Game of Thrones before school." He says and I nod. He makes a face and swivels his chair to me "What in the hell are you still doing here boy? Go get your horny ass in the shower!!" He shouts and points to the stairs. My eyes widen and I quickly run up the stairs to the bathroom.

Mary was holding her nose waving her hand in front of her. "I hate alpha's" She grumbles and I give a sympathetic smile before ducking into the bathroom. I hear her bound down the stairs as I turn on the water. I look at the painful knot.

"Fuck you" I curse at it and go to squeeze at it angrily before immediately regretting it as another stream of jizz goes all over the wall and a low moan comes out of my throat. "I am going to throw myself off a cliff." I step in the shower and clean off myself and the wall before scrubbing shampoo in my hair. My mind immediately going back to the scent from yesterday. It was off and I couldn't figure out why, but then it clicked. The house had the same off smell when Mary went into heat, but it wasn't as sweet as the smell from before. ~~Cas was in hea~~ t- no scratch that Cas _is_ in heat. I shut my eyes and try to remember everything about that smell, but nothing came up.

I wash out the shampoo, shutting my eyes tightly to not to get soap in them. I pump my knot and cum again. It goes down enough and I sigh softly. Where was my rut? Shouldn't it be here? Shouldn't I be horny and angry?

I shoot another load of cum and my knot is gone, back to my normal but way too over-sized dick. I sigh softly and take a deep breath, cleaning off the shower and stepping out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I grab my toothbrush and run it under the cold water before spreading toothpaste out over it. I scrub my teeth for a good solid 2 minutes before spitting the minty substance of bubbles into the sink and turning back on the faucet, I cup my hands to collect water before sipping it and swishing it around my mouth. I spit it out before copying the movements from before but instead of swishing I gurgle and spit. I rinse my toothbrush and put it back on the holder thing. I start the way down the hall back to my room when Sam steps in front of me. I glance down at him.

"What, Squirt?" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Nothing. Just you have it bad"

"Excuse me?" I say and cross my arms over my chest and Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh nothing man, forget I said anything."

"Whatever little bitch." I mutter with an eyeroll and his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Jerk" He whispers before letting out a fake sob. "Mommy, Daddy. Dean is hurting me!!!" He  sobs out and I glare.

"Alright that's it" I swing my arms to grab him but he was out of my line of fire to fast. He bolts down the stairs and I follow, mindlessly just trying to hit him. He runs outside into the rain and I follow again, like a fucking puppy. He smirks and I realize his plan as he jumps inside and slams the door, leaving me out in the thunderstorm with nothing but a towel. I hear his howls of laughter from the other side of the door. "Sam!!! Sammy!!! Samuel Henry Winchester let me the fuck in" I curse and wrap my arms around myself.

"Let him in Samuel, you've had your fun." Mary says firmly and Sam whimpers, for an omega my mother was scared some alphas including all the Winchester men. I hear the lock click and as the door opens Sam had bolted down the hallway.

"I am going to cut your hair in your sleep you piece of shit!!" I snarl and Mary's eyes widen and her hand connects with the back of my head.

"Go get dressed Dean" She says and shuts the door before crossing her arms. I mumble something incoherently and she raises an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing"

 "Damn right it's nothing. Upstairs. Now" She says and I whimper, scampering up the stairs like a child who got scolded for spilling soda on the ground. She shakes her head and walks to John who was chuckling, she moves into his chest and he wraps his arms around her. "I love them, but can't they just go to college already?" She sighs and John laughs again, resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair.

I start to get dressed as Sam is in his room, playing games on his phone. I knew Sam was dating Jess but he never outright said that. I felt bad for the fucker with Jess moving and all.  

"Sammy, come in here" I say and he walks in with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry for the idiot face. I was just talking to Jess" He tries to wipe the grin off but it doesn't work. I give him a sad smile and sigh.

Jess was moving to California so her brother became a resident so he could get reduced state school prices. I was sure she had told Sam because she was leaving on friday, she told me yesterday when I was dropping her off at home.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing. It's just you are not as heartbroken about Jess moving as I thought you would be" I say and immediately regret it as his face falls from goofy to sad and confused. He smells like burning rubber.

"Wh-what? J-Jess i-is moving?" He asks and I wish I couldn't see the tears form in his eyes. "She is leaving?!?!" He says and tears start to roll. Shit shit shit. It's too early for this shit.

"Shh Sam it's okay, she doesn't leave till friday"  I say reassuringly and he glares.

"It's Thursday you asshole" He snarls and I frown. My rut was supposed to come today.

"Are you sure it's Thursday?" I ask cautiously and he looks at me, wiping his face. I give in and walk over wrapping him in a hug.

"Jess is leaving me Dean" He cries and I nod humming a song.

"I know it hurts, but you can find other people." I say and Sam shoves me away.

"No I won't. I am not a slut like you or Lisa. I chose someone and I stay with them" He snarls. I know he didn't mean it but it didn't mean that his statement didn't hurt like a bitch. I look away and his face softens. 'De-dean. I-I didn't mean it. I am sorry I jus-"

"I understand Sam. You are in pain. Just go get dressed for school" I still look down at his pj's and he nods slightly before leaving my room. I look down at my bare feet and I sigh. He was hurting I got that, I snapped at mom and dad and Sam for days after the Lisa incident. The thing that bugs me the most is that my rut is suppose to start today. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before sliding on my socks then my boots. I get down on one knee to lace them up. I sigh and chew on my lip, glancing at the clock. I don't have to leave the house for another hour.

I make myself a bowl of lucky charms before flopping on the couch and eating it while mindlessly watching whatever was on tv. I probably just broke Sam. I should have just let Jess tell him. God I feel like a sucky brother, at a loud crash upstairs I drop my bowl of cereal before skidding up the stairs. I bang on Sam's now locked door.

"Everything okay?" I ask and Sam puts a finger to the lips of the blonde omega before looking at his shelf which had fell when he attempted to be sexy by pinning Jess to a wall.

"Everything is fine Dean" He squeaks and I sigh.

"Okay, what was that noise?" I hadn't scented Jess being there. She had climbed up the cherry tree outside his window before climbing in.

"Nothing Dean, just broke my shelf. No big deal" He says and I nod starting to leave, Sam lets out a breath of relief and nuzzling Jess's cheek. She smiles and let out a gasp as Sam nipped at her neck. I stop and turn around before sniffing the air.

"God damn it Sam!!!" I turn and bang on the door. "Unlock the door and hang out with Jess downstairs, not in a fucking locked room" I say and Sam clenches his fists before kissing Jess softly and opening the door, glaring at me. Oh shit. Oh shit. I pissed him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Sabriel at the moment. I used to ship Samifer and Suby but now I go cukoo for coccoa puffs with Sabriel. So I added them to the tags. Ignore the length question. I can't get rid of it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never had much faith in love or miracles  
> Never wanna put my heart on the line  
> But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
> I'm born again every time you spend the night  
> \---Bruno Mars  
> Locked out of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me so happy. You have no idea. I wasn't planning on getting started on this one so fast but I really want to... superbad. The only downside is. IDK What I do for this chapter. So I am going to wing it, wait I usually wing it. HAHAHA kay Im gonna stfu now. Also For my summaries I am going to put song lyrics that kind of just represent. Bye happy reading!!!

I get up for school. It was Monday morning and my rut was over, shortest rut of my life, Only 3 days! Jess had left on Friday and Sam had been moping around. So you could understand my surprise when he barges in my room Monday morning like nothing happened. I frown and he shuffles around my desk.

"What are you looking for?" I ask with curiosity and he glances over.

"My laptop. I know you took it" He says and starts to throw open drawers. I glare at him and walk over, shutting a drawer he just opened.

"I didn't take your laptop, but thank you for trashing my room!" I say and move his hand away. "You seem better Sam"

"Yeah. I guess I am. I am not as heartbroken I guess." He says and crosses his arms, his hair flapping over his eyes. "Just give me my laptop." He sighs and I groan and hand it back. I had used his laptop when mine got a porn tornado and I couldn't get it off. Hey! Whats a boy supposed to do during his rut. I roll my eyes as he opens it and groans. "Jesus Dean! Tight Omega's? Your gross" He gags and slams his laptop shut. I chuckle.

"Don't judge me Sammy! During my rut, porn is porn. And all I want is an omega. You will find out soon enough after your ruts stop becoming painful." I accuse and he clamps his mouth shut.

"Whatever. I gotta' go" He mutters before starting out of the room, laptop in hand. I sigh and flop back on my bed, my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was charlie.

> _Charlie: Dean muh man. How was your rut?_  
>  _Dean: Shit, pure and utter shit. Got a porn tornado._  
>  _Charlie: Oof Sorry man. Hate when that happens. Better luck next time._  
>  _Dean: Mmh. So how is everyone._  
>  _Charlie: Benny is dating someone. Not sure who though. Wouldn't tell me._  
>  _Dean: SERIOUSLY?!! HOLY SHOT_  
>  _Dean: Fucking autocorrect_  
>  _Charlie: I am truly dying. Just thinking of Jesus dunking a basketball._  
>  _Dean: I love you man._  
>  _Charlie: I love you too! Hey. How is Sam holding up?_  
>  _Dean: He is... better than I thought he would be._  
>  _Charlie: I feel bad._  
>  _Dean: me too. I have to get ready to go. Sorry man_  
>  _Charlie: have fun. Bye bye._

I stop texting and get up, stripping my boxers and pulling on new ones before yanking up some fading jeans. I had showered yesterday after my rut because I didn't want to go to sleep nasty. So today when I woke up this morning I felt refreshed and I could sleep in. I grab a shirt from the floor and sniff it before gagging and dropping it into the basket.

"That is so gross" I gag again and open my dresser and grab an old band shirt and throwing it over my head. I grab my boots and start downstairs, Mary was in her scrubs and John was drinking coffee.

"Mornin' Dean" John hums in between sips and I chew on my lip.

"Morning dad." I sit across from him and he flashes a slight smile.

"Dean. You excited to go back to school?" Mary asks and takes John's coffee from him and drinks it. John grumbles at her and she smirks at him.

"No. I would rather be in rut" I admit and she lets out a chuckle before patting my head. I glance up at her like what are you doing, not noticing John put a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Eat up. You'll need it boy" John says and puts a fork down next to it. I sigh and take it shoveling the sterile chicken babies in my mouth. I hated eggs, unless it had bacon . I love bacon. I munch and grimace on the eggs till there was nothing. I look up the stairs.

"Sam!!! Lets go!!! I don't want to be late again because you can't get your ass out of bed!" I shout up and shake my head. I hear a shout, not sure what is being said and a banging from upstairs and then feet thudding down the stairs. I glance at Sammy who was moving hair out of his face and texting. "You texting Jess?"

"No." He mutters and huffs when his hair falls back over his eyes. "Ruby" He says and I choke on my water.

"Ruby Masters?!" I cough the water and beat on my chest, John raising an eyebrow and Mary crosses her arms. Sam looks up like nothing.

"Yeah. Something the matter?" He asks and clicks his phone off before sliding it in the back of his jeans.

"No nothing. Just that she is the younger sister of the schools-" I say but Sam's extreme bitch face cuts me off, my ears turn red and I look back down at my plate. John raises his voice now.

"Younger sister of the schools what?" He asks and looks at Sam then me.

"Of nothing. Dean is just being an asshole" Sam mutters and moves past me to the car. "Jerk"

"Bitch!!" I shout after him. He leaves through the front door and John stares at me.

"Schools what Dean?"

"Well two things. Schools bitchiest slash sluttiest alpha and the school's drug dealer." I say and Mary's eyes widen and John drops his coffee.

"Sam is seeing his sister?" He mutters and I correct him, tilting my head side to side.

"More like she? Meg Masters. Alpha. 18. Drug dealer of minor drugs like weed and ADD/ ADHD Pills and sometimes ecstasy. Little bitch extraordinaire" I say and finish off my water.

"You haven't bought drugs from her have you Dean??" My mother asks with a horrified look on her face.

"Well this was fun but I have to go... so..." I get up and bolt outside to my car. I may have bought drugs from Meg but It was once and halloween and just pot brownies. Nothing bad!!! I get in the car and Sam smirks at me.

"You totally just grounded your ass man. You are so doomed" He chuckles out and I glare and smack the back of his head.

"Shaddup Sammy"

"It's Sam." He fixes his hair, he should just let me cut it, just 20 minutes with some clippers. "Sammy is a chubby 12 year old!" He protests

"Whatever Sam" I roll my eyes and turn the keys in ignition before turning around and backing out of the driveway. I grumble something to myself and start the 15 minute drive to school. "So tell me bout Ruby"

"Oh it's nothing. We are just friends, besides she is gay. And unpresented. It's weird to be with someone unpresented What if they present as an alpha as well?" He says and I nod knowingly.

"I get it man." I say and turn on the music, ignoring my buzzing phone until we get to a stop light. I fish it out of my back pocket and glance at the name. Why in the everliving hell was Lisa texting me, I made it fairly obvious I never wanted to talk to her again. I roll my eyes and put my phone down and push down slightly on the gas as the light turns green. We make it to school in record time, no traffic, who woulda' thought. I grab my bag from the back, slinging into on my shoulder and locking the car starting inside.

"Dean!! Wait!" I turn around and let out a burst of laughter, Sam's jacket had got caught in the car door and he was yanking at it. He yanks a little to hard and it rips, letting him fall to his ass. After 2 minutes of uncontrollable laughter and Sam scrambling to pick up the contents of his pocket. We stride up the stairs of the school and I start to the senior locker wing. I frown at the group of people crowding in the center and loud shouts so I elbow my way through to see what's happening.

The first thing I saw was shattered glasses on the floor next to two bodies, one on top of the other, smacking the bottom one silly, the bottom one squirmed trying his hardest to get away while the one on top just keep punching.

"Hey!!!" i shout and Alistair looks up and I see who is under him, the blue eyed omega, everything about him was hurt, his lip split and cheek bruised and bloody, his eye swollen. My eyes flare red and I let out a low animalistic snarl before marching to Alistair and grabbing him, chucking him off and into a locker. I snarl and grab his shirt.

"Who in the bloody hell gave you the right to beat him up?!" I pick him off the locker and slam him back in. "He has done nothing to hurt you. He would never hurt a fucking fly!!!" I snarl again "Don't touch my-" What was I about to say?! **Mate?!** . Was I about to call Cas my mate in front of the whole school. "Friend" and with that a small whine comes from the beat up omega.

"Dean. Stop. I am okay" A small voice whimpers and I growl at Alistair before kneeing him in the stomach, hard. He crumbles over in pain and I drop him to the floor.

"Douchebag" I mutter angrily before walking to Cas, who had tears in his eyes and a bruised face. I was in alpha auto-pilot mode. I had no control as to what I was doing. I lift him up bridal style and carry him into an abandoned classroom. I place him on a desk and I nudge his legs out so I can stand in between them. "Are you okay?! What the hell happened?" I ask like a worried mother, taking his face in my hand as he turns away to not look at me. I sigh and move his head towards me  
  
"C-c-can we not talk about it?" He whines and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around him wearily. What am I supposed to be doing? He whines and buries his face in my neck. Was he scenting me? That was a thing with mates. I sigh and let him do it. He curls me around me tighter and I sigh into his hair.

"Thank you for always being here with me Dean" He says and scents me. Again. I groan softly and mumble to myself, against his neck.

"You will be the death of me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys by the way. Just wanted to let you know. Comments make me poop this shit out faster (see what I did there? ;) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist this is from Cas' pov. Super short chapter as well. Just wanted to get this out here.

He walks into school, clutching his books tightly and shoving his way to big glasses up his nose. Just his luck he had dropped the last of his contacts down the drain this morning. He turns sharply to his locker and starts to shove books in as a sharp whistle emerges from the crowd of people.

"Damn omega. Back after a nice heat I see. I could just imagine you begging for my knot, all wide and open and presenting for me." Castiel didn't know what was happening till the alpha was behind him and grabbing his hips, grinding back into his crotch. Cas whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"D-don't touch me" He mutters but it gets ignored by the older alpha -Alistair.- An extremely scary senior that no one messed with.

"Just like the little slut you are." He mumbled against his ear before biting at the shell. "I know somewhere we can go so I can knot that pretty little hole in private" He mutters and Cas grips the locker with a death glare

"Get off me you Pig. You are the reason alpha's are trashed for being rapists by omega's. Now let me go or I'll scream" He spits nicely

"I can make you scream when I don't let go." He tightened his grip and the omega squirmed.

"Let go of me you fucking knothead!" He shouts and slams his foot onto Alistair's, who yells in pain. Cas tries to get away but alistair grabs his shirt.

"Not so fast omega slut" He clenches his teeth before yanking him back and slamming his face and body into a locker before yanking him back by his hair and then slamming it back into the locker. Cas lets out a yell of pain and alistair drags him to the center of the hallway and throws him to the floor. Cas whimpers and writhes in pain as Alistair straddles him, pinning him to the floor by the waist. He pulls his arm up before snapping it down and connecting it with the younger omega's nose. He does it again and again and Cas just sobs and writhes under him, turning his face away so he wouldn't turn out like Voldemort with no nose because it got punched to many times. 

He could feel people gather around and hear chanting of 'fight fight fight' and he just tried his hardest to breath through the punching until to his punches stop and he feels his weight lifted off the omega. He opens one eye to see Alistair get slammed against a locker by an angry alpha, wait no not an angry alpha, the angry alpha, Dean Winchester was pinning him to a locker. Castiel can't hear what Dean was saying before he mutters something. 

Dean slams him again and turns to Cas, picking him up, tears form in the omega's eyes and he sniffles. He starts to carry Cas  down the hallway and he buries his face in his chest.

"Are you okay?! What the hell happened?" He asked worry lacing his tone, He takes the boys face examining it. The omega turns away and Dean turns his face back. A small sigh escapes the omega's mouth. He didn't want to talk about it.

 

"C-c-can we not talk about it?" He whines and pulls the alpha close. He takes a deep breath. He wanted to shout to the world, tell Dean what he knew that Dean didn't. We were true mates. I could smell it, feel it. But Dean didn't want him. Wouldn't want him. He slowly wraps his arms around the omega wearily.The blue eyed omega whines and buries his  face in his alpha's neck. The omega scented him, That was a thing with mates. The alpha sighs and the omega curls around him tighter and a soft huff goes into the dark haired boy's hair

"Thank you for always being here with me Dean" He says and scents Dean. Again. Dean groans softly and mumbles something, against the omegas neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I am going to be updating a lot less because I got in trouble so I am rarely aloud online.but I will try to get the 6th oNE up as soon as possible


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super distracted. headache. I am going to jump off a cliff. FYI do not google your illness. I did and I came out an hour later with BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder) And a brain tumor... Killer. I promise there will be a long ass chapter as soon as I am avalible. BTW FINISHED FINALS !!!!!!!!!!! Its raining here and I wanted to do a spooky chapter. Also Balthazar is not Cas's boyfriend. I changed that so I could have a tiny milton.

I wake up and immediately scrounge for my lamp, when I finally flick it on I look around to see nothing. I let out a sigh of relief, the hell was that dream? I take a deep breath and run a hand through my matted hair and I look at my wet pillow. God did I drool? I make a disgusted face before getting up and adjusting the drooping sweatpants. My stomach lets out a ravenous growl and I put a hand on my stomach

"Nacho's" I mutter out and pat my stomach lovingly, my appetite taking on a mind of its own. I strip my clothes and start to get dressed. I drag the dirty jeans up my legs, ignoring how the fabric scratched at my skin. I button them at the hips and shift around slightly before looking for a shirt and pulling it over my head. I start downstairs, my stomach letting out yet another way to loud growl in a protest for food. I walk in and Mary pats my head as she walks out

"Did I do something?" I ask and frown. John sighs at me and shakes his head

"You did get suspended from school, son"

"I was protecting a friend!!!" I protest.

"Yeah but you didn't have to give the kid a concussion and a broken nose. You also kneed him in the balls" John huffs and looks at the doorway to see Mary stop her lurking and leave as I start to rant about how it is unfair. John cuts me off by slapping his hand on my shoulder. "Nice job boy. What you did was great. By the way. Tonight you have to babysit the Miltons. Kay?" He says and I nod.

"Yeah. Yeah." I nod and start to grab my keys, jumping at a loud clap of thunder

"Where do you think you are going Mister?" He smirks and stands up going to take the keys. I dodge out of his way.

"Supply run. My head hurts" I jump again at another bang and John laughs at me, before clapping the back of my head.

"Weirdo. Now go." He mumbles and I nod, leaving to the car. I slide in and comb a hand through my hair, thank god I parked in the garage last night. I open it and look behind me as I pull out.

* * *

I sat at the Miltons watching tv with the kids while the thunderstorm roared outside. The 6 year old -Balthazar- wiggles in his spot, watching harry potter but obviously wanting to go pee and his twin sister Hael was in the bathroom. The 2 year old snores (he had a really bad sinus infection), his thumb in his mouth as he leans against me. Thunder claps and Balthazar lets out a yelp before turning a bright red.

"De-Dean?" He whimpers and I glance over.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I smile and he looks away.

"I-i think I peed my pants" He blushes and my eyes widen and I move away and fix the toddler to lay down before standing up. I take one step to the six year old but a flash of lightning happens and everything go black. I hear a scream from the bathroom and a whimper come from Balthazar. I silently pray that they don't wake up the kid. I look around the pitch black room.

"Where do your parents keep the candles and flashlights for emergencies?" I ask and I can hear Balthazar pad around and swing open drawers. I sigh and he comes back with a flashlight, which I flick on. "You stay here with your brother while I go look for your sister okay?" I walk off and it doesn't take long before I see her with her eyes shut and her hands out in front of her as she walks, banging into walls.

"Hael" I say and put a hand on her shoulder. She freezes and opens her eyes.

"Hi Dean!" She smiles her grey eyes wide. God I don't get paid enough for this, this girl was insane. She once did a front flip off the kitchen counter. I lead her to the living room.

"Sit here while I get your brother more pants." I go and look for another flashlight. When I find it I flick it on and it illuminates a portion of the floor. I hand it over to the jittery six year old before starting to the stairs. I babysat Anna's kids whenever she needed a night out or some alone time to grade, so that was a lot. I head to Balthazar's room and get some cozy pj's before doing the same for Hael. I noisily go down the stairs and Hael is plucking at strings on a guitar. My eyes widen and I put the clothes on the table before taking the guitar from her greedy six year old fingers. She pouts.

"I was playing that" She huffs angrily and I roll my eyes.

"No. You weren't" I put it down and go to find the candles, putting them in a circle around us and lighting them with a match I conveniently had in my bag. It's like I was in a movie or a book and I just had anything I randomly needed. I sit in the center and I noticed Balthazar and Hael had changed.

"Do you play?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Play what?" I ask confused and she giggles, as does Balthazar.

"Gitare silly" She says and my eyes widen slightly.

"Nope. No I don't. You know what? I should get you to bed." I say and start to stand up but loud protests and hands and feet shove me back onto my butt.

"One song and one story and then we go to bed. We promise" They both say and I raise an eyebrow, no matter what I do they never agree to go to bed so early. I chew on my lip, contemplating.

"Okay fine! But then bed. No arguing" I say and they  nod eagerly and I warily pick up the guitar before strumming a few dead chords before starting to play a song and humming along before starting to sing along, softly.

* * *

_Come to decide that the things that I tried_

_Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone come get a little known_

_But I need more than myself this time_

_Step from the road to the sea to the sky_

_And I do believe it, we rely on_

_When I lay it on come get to play it on_

_All my life to sacrifice_

_Hey, oh, listen what I say, oh_

_I got your_

_Hey, oh, now listen what I say, oh_

_When will I know that I really can't go_

_To the well once more time to decide on_

_When it's killing me, when will I really see_

_All that I need to look inside_

_Come to believe that I better not leave_

_Before I get my chance to ride_

_When it's killing me, what do I really_

_All that I need to look inside._

* * *

I look to see Balthazar had started to drift off but he quickly gets woken up by his sisters loud and obnoxious clapping.

"Story time" She sings out with a grin and I roll my eyes.

"What type of stor-" Before I could finish the little devil child screams for a scary story. I flinch as the 2 year old stirs.

 "Shh. You could wake your brother Hael." I contemplate her request. It was perfect for a scary story, thunderstorm, no power, two eager six year olds. I smirk.

"Sorry" She mutters and looks at her lap. I clear my throat

"Once upon a time a little girl -an omega- walked through the woods. It was a night like this, thundering and lightning. She was scared, it was cold and she could feel the presence of an alpha. A flash of lightning made her jump, she tried to slow her heart rate as she heard a branch crack and leaves crunch. At that moment she was certain. She knew she was being followed. She started off slow and then ran for dear life." I had now held a flashlight up to my face and an evil grin on my face. "Soon on a nearby house there was a loud banging sound of the omega. She didn't know who's house it was but when the door opened she saw an alpha covered in mud and knew it was the one following her-" I get cut off from a loud gasp from the 6 year old boy clinging to his sister.

"Don't let her die! I love her!" He says and pouts and his sister nods in agreement.

"She won't die Balthy... Now-"

 

"Good" He cuts me off again and I sigh, getting back to my story.

"He leads her inside and she goes, not wanting to create a mask panic. But when the alpha isn't looking she thwacks him over the head with it and leaves, running to another house. In this house a nice alpha with a warm face answers the door and lets the panicking omega in and they talk and talk and then fall in love. And that is how she meets her Prince Charming." I smile, shitty story but who cares. They are 6 and asleep so. "The End" I mutter and Hael mutters a half dead thank you. I play on my phone for the next hour, wondering when Anna will get home when.

**Boom**

A loud pounding comes from the door and I chew on the inside of my cheek and slowly get up, grabbing a baseball bat on the way. I creep slowly to the door and the pounding starts again. I slowly open it to see a boy, in a hood, who shoves past me and quickly shuts the door, deadbolting it. I could hear his labored breathing. I frown and clench the bat, ready to bark out in an alpha voice to ask who it was when the boy spins around. I mutter something and gulp the blue eyes shining through the dark wet locks. My heart hammers in my chest.

"C-cas?" I stutter "What the hell?!?" I ask and drop the bat and Castiel lets out a sigh of relief.

"Dean" He says and he drops his bag to the floor before falling into my chest. "Thank god you let me in." He huffs and the two six year olds and the toddler slowly round to corner, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. They beam when they see Cas.

"Uncle Cassie!!!" They cheer and run to him, hugging his legs. Before I can ask what's wrong or revel in the fact he was leaning on me he was off and hugging the twins and picking up alfie.

"Oh little guys! What are you doing up?" He smiles but I can still see fear lacing his features. I want to ask him what's wrong and my alpha side wanted to tear up whatever is causing this.

"We just woke up and now you're here so we can play" Hael grins and Castiel sighs, playing with the girls braids.

"How about you go to the living room and wait I have to talk to Dean." He smiles and they nod, running off. When they round the corner he turns to me.

"What the hell is happening?" I say and step close, subconsciously pulling him flush against me by the waist.

"I just got this sick feeling I was being followed. I was locked out of my house and- and this is the only place I could think off." He admits "So I was walking through the woods and the cell service went out and I could barely see. It is storming so bad. I know my eyes are playing tricks on me but I saw someone in the shadows in a flash of lightning. S-so I bolted. I am so sorry for barging in. I know I sh-" I cut him off by pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't be sorry. I am just glad you are okay." I say and the next phrase slips past my lips without me noticing. "My omega" I mumble. Cas doesn't either notice or care because I feel him not move until a couple minutes later.

"I need a change of clothes. I think I may have one here" He mutters and pulls away before grabbing a candle and starting upstairs, I head to the living room and flop on the couch next to the children.

Castiel walks down a minute later, no shirt on and his sweatpants which were double rolled drooping on his hips. He fluff dried his hair with a towel before draping it over the stairs. I gulp and my eyes rake over his body. He was holding a candle up to see and I could see his hip bones jut out and his abs were nice and lined. He looked much more defined without a shirt than with. I quickly turn around, not allowing myself to get a boner in front of the kids, or Cas. God the things I wanted to do to him. He walks over and sits down, stretching his legs out. I glance over.

Hold on. _Is he teasing me?!?!_ I gulp. This was going to be a long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Snow by the Red Hot Chili Peppers


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NOTHING I HATE MORE THAN A FUCKING PERSON WHO JUST LEAVES THERE VERY POPULAR FANFIC HALFWAY THROUGH WITH NO WARNING. SO FUCKING DONE. I MEAN I GET SOMETIMES THAT IT TAKES A LITTLE TIME BETWEEN UPDATES BUT NOT UPDATING FOR A FUCKING YEAR #DONE. I am sorry. I just read a really good fic and they just stopped updating. Also, while writing this... I listened to Heathens by TOP on repeat. For an hour at the least. So pissed. It deleted itself it would have been up yesterday.

Castiel Novak.... How does one describe Castiel Novak? Well as I put it, he is a boy with bright blue eyes who has been teasing me since he presented. What a fucker. 

* * *

I glance over at him from my spot on the couch and I bite my lip, how is someone who is just illuminated by a candle have such sharp features. I didn't realize I was staring until the two-year-old in between us started to fuss and I had to snap out of my trance to look at him. I pick him up and place him on my lap, bouncing him on my leg. 

"Shh" I mutter tiredly and Alfie whines rubbing his eyes. He looks over at me with a pout.

"My tummy hurts Deanie" He whines and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I pick him up with a flashlight and start to the kitchen, maybe they have Peptobismal or some shit. I don't know.

I plunk Alfie on the counter and rummage through the cupboards. Stuff for Alfie... stuff for Alfie. I smile as I find some tums. I crush it up and put it in water before giving it to Alfie. 

"Drink" I smile and he takes the cup, swinging his tiny chubby legs as he does so, when I turn around, Cas is leaning against the doorframe. I jump and put a hand over my heart.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I huff and shake my head. "I didn't even hear you walk over" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head before walking to Alfie with a smile on his face. Alfie beams. "Uncle Cassie!!!" He giggles

"Uncle Cassie!!!" He giggles and Cas lifts him up and hugs him to his chest. 

"Wow, You got big Alfie" He grins and it was my turn to roll my eyes at him. I go to the sink and get myself a glass of water. I take a sip and when I turn around Castiel is standing right there. I screech and my hands fly up, sending my water all over me. I gape like a fish and run a hand through my now wet hair. 

"We need to get you a bell or somethin'" I grumble and move past him, pulling my shirt off over my head. I make a face and put it in a ball in the corner, making a mental note to remember it.

I grab the flashlight and lead the way back to the living room, the 6-year-olds were sleeping on each other and I lay Alfie next to them before sitting on the farther side of the couch. Castiel sits in between me and the children. 

"Do you mind if I go to sleep Dean? I am very tired" He yawns and I shake my head. 

"No problem. Do what you got to do Cas" My tongue flicks out and wets my lips, he nods, staring at my lips before leaning back. Just lean on me. Shut up Dean. I sigh and just hum some songs in my head.

I don't know how much time passes before the body next to me, shifts, resting their head on my leg.

My heart hammers in my ear. 

_DON'T BE CREEPY DEAN_

I can't help it!!!! I reach out and card through the jet black hair. I shut my eyes as a content purr emits from the boy. My alpha swells with pride at the thought that I created that noise. God that is almost as good as the sound of baby's' engine.

I smirk with pride at the mention of my car. I loved that car, oh what I wouldn't give to have cas in the back of my car just n- 

STOP! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN A 5FT RADIUS. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT DEAN. YOUR MIND IS SUPER DONE WITH YOU.

I groan and huff at myself. I start to drift off as the key turns in the door and I get up going to un-deadbolt it. Anna stood at the other side with a smile as she shuffles in. 

"Hey, Dean. It's really bad out there. You can spend the night here. Just call your dad so he knows you are okay" She smiles at me and I nod, pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I look at my phone.

Huh, Cellphone lines must be back up. I walk into the kitchen and call my dad, listening to the ringing. He was probably blindly looking for his phone while cursing whoever the hell was calling.

"Hello. This is John Winchester speaking." He grumbles into the phone tiredly and I can just feel his annoyance. 

"Hey, Dad! Um. Anna told me that she didn't feel comfortable with me driving home in this weather and offered for me to stay home" I puff and shiver. How is it possible to be cold? Oh, wait I wasn't wearing a shirt. That's why.

"Yes. I think that is a good idea. It really is bad out there. But I want you to be back first thing tomorrow morning" I could hear his smirk through the phone. Pompous fucking parents. Always so smug. I could practically feel marys content through the phone. 

"Yeah. Promise I won't go to any keggers at 9 am" I scoff and I can just hear the muscles in his face move to frown. "Um. I should probably help Anna get the kids to bed. Love you guys. Night." I say. 

"Night Dean." I could faintly hear Marys 'Love you, Stay safe'. I roll my eyes and hang up, carrying Hael upstairs. Cas had Balthazar and Anna had Alfie. I sigh as I open the door with my foot and shuffle to the bed in the dark, shifting her to rest on one hip so I could pull the covers back. I flop her in the bed before tucking her in. I start downstairs.   
  
"Either you can take the couch or share a room with Castiel. I recommend the bed because our couch is extremely terrible to sleep on" 

* * *

 

And that is the story of how I got in Castiel's pants... Nah I'm just kidding. That's the story of how I got to sleep in the same bed as the best omega on the planet and how I woke up with one of the most awkward boners of my life.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. Its midnight and I just gave up.


End file.
